Counterparts
by DCuniversegirl
Summary: What if the Teen Titans had counterparts of themselves in our universe? What would happen when the titans meet them? And which titan cannot stay out of the superhero gig no matter what universe he's in? Rated T cause god knows where I'm going with this...
1. Chapter 1

Conterparts

We all know and love the teen titans, but is it possible that they have a version of themselves in our universe? After a mishap with Raven's magic and Beast boy's snooping the titans learn this for themselves. what mysteries await them, and which titan cannot stay away from the superhero gig no matter what universe?

"Oh, Raven!" A familar green teenager cried down the hall. "Come on Rae! I know you're around this tower somewhere; I just wanna hang out!" Raven however, had no time for hanging out anymore. Ever since she had recieved an interesting spell book in the mail she had become more reclusive than usual, and for Raven that's really saying something.

As Raven was working on a particularly difficult spell she heard a scratching sound at her door followed by a wimper. Raven sighed as she realized Garfield had finally seen through her disappearing door spell. Exasperated she open the door to find Garfield doing the puppy version of "the face."

"What do you want Garfield?"

"Dude! I told you not to call me that! It's embarassing!"

"I'm not sure what you find embarassing about your actual name," replied Raven, "I'd believe being called a name as ridiculous as Beast boy would be more humiliating."

"What's wrong with Beast boy? Wait, you know what that's not the point...So Rae wanna hang out?" Beast boy inquired hope gleaming in his eyes.

"No" Raven stated simply in her familar monotone.

"Puh-lease!" Beast boy whined. Raven was not going to listen to his whinning for the next four hours, so the poor empath submitted.

"Fine!" She growled. "Just let me tell Robin we're going somewhere and then we can leave."

As she left to tell Robin, Beast boy had noticed that Raven had left her door open for anyone to just waltz right in, and by anyone that meant Beast boy.

Beast boy took in familar decoration of Raven's room as he walked inside. He noticed in the middle of the room that there were many candles lit in a circle and in the middle of the circle was a bowl filled with various ingredients. "Hm, I wonder what she's trying to do with all this stuff," Beast boy thought to himself.

As Beast boy began to step into the circle Raven appeared at the door. "Garfield no!" she cried out, but it was too late.

"I told you it's Beast boy," he replied not noticing the black vapor now streaming from the middle of the circle. Slowly and without warning the vapor had wordlessly swallowed up Garfield, and was now headed towards Raven. Raven sprinted from the opening of her bedroom, and headed towards the main room where the rest of the titans were.

"Hey Raven," called out her team leader Robin "I thouht you and Beast boy were headed out."

Raven panted breathlessly as she tried to communicate to the other titans to evacuate the towet, but fear had stolen her speech.

"Friend Raven, what is the matter?" Questioned Starfire, the beautiful alien.

"Leave," Raven had finally managed to sputter out.

"But, why?" asked Robin.

"Uh, I think it has something to do with that!" replied Cyborg , refering to the black cloud that was now filling up the titans main room.

"Titans retrea-" Robin said as he and the rest of the titans were swallowed up by the mysterious black vapor.

The end of chapter 1.

(a/n So this was my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it! please reveiw, I love constructive criticism since I'm a newbie but please no flames. I'm a delicate little flower and I don't think I can handle all of that...)


	2. Chapter 2

Raven awoke in a confused daze. Where was she? Oh yeah she remembered now, Stupid Garfield! She reveiwed her surroundings with interest, it was conveinent that the botched spell would give them a place to live in this new dimension.

From the size she could tell she was in the living room of an apartment, and the decoration of it was homey. Everything was slightly worn out, but that made it seem more comfortable. Raven plopped herself into the nearest dingy armchair, and began to contemplate her situation when Garfield woke up.

"Ugh, dude where are we?"

"We're in an alternate dimension, thanks to you," grumbled the voice from the armchair. At this statement Robin woke up, "What's going on, where are we?"

"Rae says we're in an alternate dimension..."

"Raven?" questioned their team leader "care to explain?"

"Yes, but only once everyone has woken up. I'm not going to explain this twice."

It was after this statement that Beast Boy finally noticed something very different. "Dude Raven, why is your hair brown, and...DUDES! I'm not green anymore!"

It was true Raven's short purple hair had been replaced by soft brown hair that was formed into a bob. The chakara in the middle of her forehead was now gone, and skin had taken on a fair peachy hue rather than her usual grey.

The changes in Beast Boy were even more dramatic. His leafy green hair was now replaced with strawberry blond locks. His skin tone was now of a nice tan color, as if he spent 24 hours a day in the sun.

Robin didn't change much other than he was no longer wearing his classic domino mask. When Starfire and Cyborg woke up however the changes continued. The beautiful alien's skin was no longer a bright orange, but a very pale color lightly sprinkled with freckles all over her body. Her eyes were no longer entirely green, just the irises like any other person. Cyborg was no longer half machine but all human with dark brown eyes and intense muscles.

As the other teens began observing the differences in themselves and each other, Raven began to speak.

"So you're probably all wondering what happened I'm assuming?" The silence in the room was answer enough. "Ok," she sighed "I was working on a spell to clone myself on command in case we ever have to face Billy Numerous again. I wanted us to have the upper hand in battle. I was directly in the middle of the most complicated part of the spell when Beast Boy came whinning at my door to hang out with him," at this the Titans all shot an accusitory glare at their once emerald teammate. "I agreed," Raven admitted "Mostly because I didn't want to have to listen to him whine all day. As I left Garfield decided it was okay

for him to step into the circle," at this she turned to Beast Boy "The one thing you can never do in magic is step into a circle without proper procedure, it breaks the magic thereby releases chaos."

"Man, didn't you learn not to mess with Raven's shit the last time you went into her room?" asked Cyborg as Beast Boy gave everyone a sheepish grin.

"So where are we now?" asked Robin.

"We are in an alternate dimension similar to ours, but I'm not sure which one. There is another thing I should mention however..."

"What is that friend Raven?" wondered Starfire.

"In every dimension there is a copy of everyone in our dimension, Consider it an interdimensional counterpart if you will. I am not sure whether we should avoid them or not, but for now I want no one to attempt to make contact with their counterparts. Not yet at least. Now on a side note does anyone have a smartphone in their pockets?"

"I believe my phone is of vast intelligence," spoke the innocent, once alien girl. Raven snatched up the phone and began toying with it. "Okay, I know where we are now, anyone ever heard of Janesville, Wisconsin?" asked Raven.

End of chapter 2

(Sorry these chapters are so short, I just like to have more story spread throughout many chapters than giant chapters and have less story. And yeah I made starfire a ginger, why? Because I can. Janesville is my hometown so no Wisconsin jokes in your reveiws! and that reminds me...I will answer reveiws in the next chapter so please reveiw!)


End file.
